In an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, X-rays having passed through an object are detected by multiple detection elements arrayed in a matrix as an example, and an X-ray image in which each pixel shows luminance based on X-ray dosage of the corresponding detection element is generated.
In an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, information such as imaging conditions, name of a contrast-enhanced blood vessel, a performed medical procedure, and imaging conditions including an X-ray irradiation direction (i.e., an irradiation angle) for understanding various clinical situations can be inputted in a comment region of an X-ray DICOM data or the like.
Additionally, the above-described comment information is recorded on diagnosed images in some cases. As to input of information such as imaging conditions, a name of a contrast-enhanced blood vessel, and a performed medical procedure, there are two methods. In one of the two methods, a user selects the information to be inputted from plural choices. In the other of the two methods, a user manually enters a comment.
However, if the number of choices is too few in the method in which a user selects the information to be inputted from plural choices, an appropriate choice is not included in some cases. Additionally, if the number of choices is too many in the method in which a user selects the information to be inputted from plural choices, it takes longer for a user to select an appropriate choice from too many choices. Furthermore, in the method in which a user manually enters a comment, an operation of manually entering a comment is time-consuming for a user.